


Like Like

by ThatWriterRose



Series: 100 Ways to Say I Love You [92]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Bonding, Failed attempts at hair braiding, Family, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-10-31 22:27:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17858144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatWriterRose/pseuds/ThatWriterRose
Summary: Part 92 of the 100 ways to say i love you prompt meme. Aaron/Jesus with the prompt: you can do it.





	Like Like

“You can do this,” Aaron says, an amused smile on his lips as he looks over to Jesus. “French braids aren’t supposed to be hard that’s what Rosita said anyways.”

“Yeah, she showed me it’s sort of like this-” Jesus says, nose wrinkling determination as he tries to braid Gracie’s hair.

The little girl wrinkles her nose the same way, “That’s too hard it hurts.”

“Sorry- okay not as hard,” Jesus tells her before he changes his method trying to bit lighter, less tugging as he started to braid her hair.

“Daddy,” Gracie says before she motions for her father to come closer. Once he has she whispers to him. “I like him but he’s not doing a very good job.”

Jesus smiles though he’s trying to pretend like he hadn’t heard the girl as he works on braiding her hair.

“Well he’s my friend and he wants to help since daddy can’t do your hair.” He explains before tucking a loose hair behind her ear. “Just be a good sport okay?”

“Okay daddy,” Gracie whispers back with a smile before she goes quiet, swinging her feet as she waits for Jesus to finish doing her hair.

Jesus gives Aaron a look, he’s not good at this in the slightest but for Aaron, he’s trying Aaron gives him a look back then smiles really appreciate the effort his boyfriend is putting to help his daughter.

“Not as hard as I thought it would be,” Jesus says confidently, then again it wasn’t as nice looking as he thought it would be either.

Gracie looks at it in the mirror and wrinkles her nose. “Daddy can’t you like somebody who is better at braids?”

“Gracie!” Aaron tells her with a laugh, face going red as he looked at his daughter. “Be nice.”

“I’m sorry.” Gracie looks back at Jesus. “Thank you- can I go get someone to fix it now.”

Jesus smiles and nods at her, “Of course thank you for letting me try.” 

Gracie smiles and gets down, taking her hair out of the braid and then running off to go find someone else who can braid hair.

Aaron watches her go before he looks at Jesus. “I’m sorry about that I appreciate you trying.”

“Well, it’s what I can do as somebody you like,” Jesus says with a smirk, standing up.

“Maybe even someone I like like.” Aaron says before he pulls Jesus close.

“Well aren’t I just special,” Jesus tells him before he kisses Aaron.

The two embrace for a few moments before Aaron pulls away and smiles. “Yes, you are, Paul. You are very special to me.”


End file.
